


Murder: You're Doing it Wrong

by B_eden



Series: You're Doing it Wrong: Severus/James Fanfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Knife Play, Love, M/M, Murder, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and James are creating horcruxes. To do this, they have to kill someone. Severus is suspicious that James plans to kill him for many, many reasons. Why he can't bring himself to kill James in self defense, he doesn't want to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder: You're Doing it Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fanfics then you may be interested in my male/male romance novels available now on amazon.com. If you like my style of writing then you will love my books under my pen name of Casper Crow.
> 
> They are FREE if you have Kindle Unlimited and I tried to keep the prices cheap for those who don't.
> 
> Simply search Amazon.com for Casper Crow and one of my three novels: "Apprehension", "Appetite", or "Eyes of the Wilds".

“I just killed my own father...” Severus was only slightly disturbed by the fact that his voice didn't echo down the dark, winding hallways of the cold, wet catacombs deep below the surface of the Hogwarts castle. His outstretched arm shook violently as he cursed the memory of how easily the killing curse had tumbled from his own lips.

“Tell me you weren't lying about my mother, Potter.” He wiped at the blood trickling down the side of his face from where his father had struck him. He continued to point his wand toward the lifeless body of Tobias Snape as if he feared the man might stand up again and regain the same towering height and strength that had rendered him helpless as a child.

James watched the pale Slytherin pick up his Advanced Potion’s book from the moss covered stone beneath his feet. It had been a very impressive site to see the hocrux affect into the book when Severus had taken the last step of it’s creation by murdering another human being.

James looked to his feet solemnly. “I’m sorry, Severus. It’s true. You’re mother is dead. Tobias killed her. I was going to have him killed, you know, but when I found out I had him brought here to do it myself. Then I thought...I figured revenge and hate would be something that could finally push you over the edge enough to mean the killing curse, but I never wanted something like this to happen. I only wish now that I had him brought here sooner; had him killed sooner so that she might have been spared the-”

“She was no saint, Potter,” Severus growled, though the sigh in his tone betrayed that he’d loved her even despite her negligence of him. He glanced down at the Potion’s book in his hand. “It doesn't look any different,” he marveled. “So much went into this, and I feel a slight tug that connects me to it, but if I didn't know it’s a horcrux; if I was someone else, there’d be no way to-” His eyes snapped in James’ direction as the seeker moved toward him. He shifted the direction of his wand.

“My horcrux is the same way-wow! Hold on! Take it easy...” He held his hands up as Severus backed away from him toward a darkened doorway.

“Are you trying to tell me that you've already killed someone to complete yours?” Severus narrowed his eyes in disbelief, for they had done everything the spell had called for with perfect accuracy for he, James, and Lily, (without Lily knowing, of course), and the only thing left for them to do was to offer a life in exchange for the spell to take effect.

They had discussed and brainstormed how to do this at length, and in the end they had found a way to spell the three of their wands so that the spell would be completed when they were finally forced to kill someone; anyone, in their lifetime. They were willing to gamble on this, even for Lily, because the war around them was escalating so quickly that it was inevitable that they would be cornered and have to force their way out with much pain and death.

“Of course I did. A long time ago.” James flashed him a dark smirk and a ‘you already knew that’ tilt of his head as he took another step forward. “Now we need to get out of this area before the Basilisk comes to consume the body like it usually does after I off somebody personally down here.”

“Gods, you are a monster, Potter!” Severus managed not to fall back as he tripped over several bones. I’m such a coward! He’s obviously planning to kill me to complete his part of the spell. His wand is in his pocket. He said so himself that the Basilisk will take away the evidence! This is my chance to take him down! Why can’t I do it?! Why can’t I say it?!

James arched his brow at the Slytherin’s words and glanced over to the pale boy’s lifeless father before meeting Severus’ eyes once again and immediately working his way into his mind to read his thoughts.

“Stop that! Stop it!” Severus moved his lips wordlessly for several seconds as he pocketed his potion’s book and tried to convince himself to hex his enemy in any kind of way; either killing him or leaving him for the Basilisk. He wasn’t entirely sure if the vivid memories of the seeker’s body moving on top of his or the haunting feeling of his talented fingertips exploring his flesh were truly his own heart’s reasoning with him not to lash out at the Gryffindor, or if Potter was inserting those thoughts into his mind to cruelly render him helpless to defend himself. In the end Severus wound up spitting a muggle curse before turning and fleeing into the darkness.

Severus knew that he was at a disadvantage as far as outrunning the more athletic wizard, and he was also quickly coming to the realization that Potter was eerily familiar with and quite comfortable in their current surroundings. His feet sloshed noisily as the water beneath his feet seemed to be getting deeper by the moment.  
When he finally slid to a halt just before falling over a steep drop-off where the water cascaded down into a murky hole far below, his clever mind raced for answers that didn't involve him throwing himself off the dead-end ledge. His eyes scanned the darkness of the passageway behind him, and he knew that his only way to avoid the larger boy was going to be to jump into the watery depths.

_I can’t swim._ Severus swallowed heavily. _Why did I never let Lily teach me how to swim?_

“Severus, don’t!” He heard Potter’s voice calling to him from the darkness. “Wait! Don’t! Just trust me, already!”

The Slytherin kicked off his shoes with determination to survive even if it was out of simple cowardice to die. He tossed his robe violently to the side, and stepped to the edge until his toes were extended just over the edge. It appeared that the passage had ended in the large cylindrical opening that dropped straight down and seemed to extend above the passageway with no clear end as well. He had no idea how deep the water was, and he wondered if the height of the area might give him some idea of whether he was going to drown or if his body was going to explode against jagged rocks six inches below the surface of the water.

He aimed his wand over his head and murmured a lighting spell just outside of the open passageway so that sparks raced upward as far as he could see. He sighed hopelessly as this action revealed that there was indeed no quick way of escape for him to climb up to. He pocketed his wand with a quiet whine in the back of his throat.

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and all of his senses heightened in awareness. He watched as the light above him faded away before it lost it’s drive and rained back down the cylindrical opening in a lovely display. It was deceptively beautiful. _Like James._ Severus shook the last thought and tried to force his ears to block out the combined orchestra of the small waterfalls that all emptied into this opening from somewhere above his head just like the water at his feet was cascading over the edge into the pool below.

The cool air felt suddenly pleasant against his skin in comparison to the panicky heat his elevated heart rate was causing him. He closed his eyes and began to step forward, focusing on the soggy feeling of his socks clinging to his feet in an attempt to drown out Potter’s voice as he neared all too quickly. He shivered as he reminded himself that his entire body was going to be emerced in the icy water rushing around his ankles in only a few seconds.

_Severus. Trust me. Come toward my voice._ The Slytherin’s lids forced their way open in agitation. _How are you projecting your thoughts into my mind?!_ He asked the seeker, and he answered in his head yet again. _You must be reaching out to me to read my thoughts so that you’re open to hearing them. I hear you speak to me this way all the time. Didn’t you know I could hear you?_ Severus could almost hear the suggestive chuckle in James’ voice as he added: _All these nights, you didn't know I could hear you? Now come to me. Don’t go that way._

The pale boy turned toward the darkness of the passageway as he heard James’ hurried footsteps approaching. He opened his mouth in outrage to begin hurling insults at the nosy Gryffindor for trespassing into his humiliating dreams about him, but he was cut off when the seeker dove forward into his view.

“I changed my mind.” James explained nonchalantly as he tackled the Slytherin and they both went tumbling over the edge. “This way is probably for the best.”

As much as Severus completely loathed and feared his nemesis at that moment, there was nothing he could do to keep himself from clutching tightly to James’ body in terror as they began to fall.

Severus forgot to force his eyes closed at first, and he had a strangely hypnotizing view of the sparks above them still falling so gently down the opening. This was quickly interrupted when the giant Basilisk emerged from the passageway they’d just fallen from and launched itself across the opening into another passageway slightly above and across from it. Severus never would have made the jump if he’d tried it; and he shivered as he wondered how long he would live inside the snakish monster if it swallowed him whole before he suffocated or drown in stomach acid. The creature’s girth and speed reminded him of a runaway train from a muggle movie.

“Hold your breath until I tell you.” James’ voice was gentle and reassuring .

“James-” The pale boy closed his eyes as James tilted their bodies so that the seeker took the brunt of the bruising on his own back when they hit the water horizontally. _I can’t swim._

The harsh collision caused James to release him, but Severus immediately did what he’d been told and refused to breath in the freezing water that enveloped him. He forced his eyes open but could see nothing but black beneath the water. The Slytherin kicked fiercely, yet he continued to sink like a rock. He forced himself not to suck in the shaky breath that his frightened lungs wanted to draw in. He reached out blindly searching for any trace of the Gryffindor or anything else to cling to.

Severus was so confused from the sudden change in atmosphere and temperature that he wasn’t even sure which way was up. He knew he had to stop thrashing so that he could tell which direction the bubbles escaping his nose were trying to go and in so doing he could establish which way he needed to attempt to go. Since he wasn’t yet aching for oxygen, he calmed his racing thoughts and became completely still.

_This isn’t so horrible,_ he thought as the fleeting sensation of peace coiled around his floating limbs. _There is no pain in drowning until the last few moments of panic that will come from the lack of oxygen. If I simply gulp the water into my lungs when that moment arrives, it will end much quicker even than that._

_Why should I fight death, anyway? My family is dead and I’m a sociopath for not caring. In searching for somewhere to belong I sold myself to an insane genocidal wizard; because without her...without Lily...if I don’t belong with her then there is nowhere else I could truly belong. He allowed his mind to become clouded with pastel memories of Lily’s beautiful, sunlit smile. I could drift away now pretending that she’s mine and pretending that she would have eventually come back to me. I could pretend that there is someone in the world more cruel and horrifying even than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that could possibly have the balls to save me from him so that I could be with her when she comes back_. Severus trembled and tensed. _James._

His thoughts shifted to the seeker without his consent.

-Flashback-

_“Gods, you’re a monster, Potter!”_

_Severus had meant it, though his tone at the time had implied that he had a negative opinion of James because of it, and that wasn’t true at all. Hadn’t Severus seen this entire situation coming all along? His thoughts raced further back._

_James looked down at him with a lazy, almost adoring expression. “Do you like your father?”_  
_Severus had snapped his reply. “Why do you always ask me if I like the people that obviously hurt me?!”_

_James blinked serenely, completely unaffected by his outburst. “What happens shortly after you tell me who’s hurt you?”_

_Severus had hesitated as the realization dawned on him. “Th-they stop?”_  
_James watched the truth dawn on the Slytherin after he added without a trace of regret in his voice, “Or they hurt you one more time, and only one more time.”_  
_‘Before they disappear...’ Severus had finished in his mind._

-End Flashback-

Severus could feel the pressure beginning to build in his lungs as the time without air began to tug at his conscious mind. He didn’t want to hold out long enough to feel terror and hopelessness. He needed to decide soon whether he would continue to fight to survive, or if he was going to give into the darkness. Would the horcrux allow him to die there? Would it prevent him from suffering, or would it hold him there in a breathless, struggling state until the Basilisk finally came and retrieved him from his thrashing? He wanted to focus on the solid, logical thought processes he needed at the moment, but a darker part of him wanted to let it all go as his mind continued to wonder to the past.

_“I like you. A lot. Love you even.”_ James’ voice swirled through his mind, taking over every corner. _“Do you hate the thought of me caring for you?”_ Severus shook his head ‘no’, submerged in the water of the present, just as weakly as he had when James had asked him before. _“You want to be loved?”_ He shook his head ‘yes’ at the memory’s question and allowed his heart to ache. _“Then why are you so sad? You don’t believe me?”_

The last of Severus’ air escaped in a flood of bubbles as he hiccuped out a pitiful sob. The next thing he realized was that there were hands holding him down beneath the surface of the water. He could feel lips pressing against his own and he could hear James’ voice screaming in his head.

_Breath through your mouth; through my mouth, Severus. Trust me! We can’t surface yet or the Basilisk will see us! Breath! Why aren’t you listening to me?! Trust me! Take air from me! It’s a spell! I can breath! Take it! Focus! Why aren’t you breathing? Is it that you don’t believe me?_ Severus shook his head ‘no’ as James’ words began to mirror those of his memories. _Then pretend you believe me. Just for a few minutes. Trust me..._ James trailed off when the Slytherin finally opened his mouth to him and inhaled deeply.

The seeker tensed in surprise when the raven haired boy wrapped his arms around him desperately and began kissing him with unhinged passion that made him quickly forget the icy temperature of the water around them.

Severus was so far gone in his his mental retreat that he didn't realize what he was doing even when James began to moan hungrily against his mouth in response. James locked his mind with the pale boy’s and began to see Lily’s tear streamed face.

_“Lily, if we were ever friends then I would still be dear to you-”_  
_“You are!” She screeched. “Why do you think I came here looking for you? I do care for you!”_  
_“Just not as much as you care for James? Tell me. Does he make you feel safe? Does he provide you with the security society tells you you’re supposed to crave?”_

James frowned insecurely as he read his girlfriend’s words and witnessed the dark, dangerous edge of the Deatheater’s voice that would surely make his thighs quiver with need if he was a girl. It didn't help that he knew from Severus’ mind that the Slytherin had forced his knee between Lily’s legs and she was doing nothing about the fact other than grinding down against him unconsciously. The seeker’s only consolation was how closely the pale boy had melted against him when his memory had asked if James made Lily feel safe and secure. It was as if his questions to her were taking on a whole new meaning; as if it was he who was wishing to find refuge with the seeker rather than truly blaming Lily for wanting to do the same. Everything he asked the girl, he confessed he felt for her, and he unwittingly confessed in the same breath that it’s what he wanted in return.

_“What I mean is would he love you no matter what choices you make?"_ James heard that Severus wanted to be loved no matter what choices he makes _.“Is he selfish and unconditional where you’re concerned? Would he do anything to keep you, to feel you, to please you? If the world burns down around you, will he turn on everything he stands for and scoop you up, kicking and screaming in protest, to make you survive?”_

James forced his way to the surface of the Slytherin’s thoughts. _Yes, Severus. Yes to all of it. For her; and for you._

The raven haired boy’s eyes flew open as he realized the Gryffindor was again trespassing in his most personal memories, and the memories that could get him killed. He began to push against the seeker’s chest in an attempt to escape him, but James grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back with one large hand. He grabbed the Slytherin’s hair with the other hand and tugged his head back roughly. He deepened the kiss until the smaller boy finally remembered his situation and surrendered with a helpless whimper.

Severus wasn't sure how long it lasted as James explored his mouth without the need for air, but something told him that the weightless feeling of floating there with the seeker’s strong arms around him and no choice but to trust his life in James’ hands was going to be something he’d never, for the rest of his life, ever forget.

The peace of the moment was broken when James abruptly pulled them to the surface and dragged the Slytherin toward a slippery stone surface at one side of the cylindrical trap.

“Come on. We don’t have much of a window to get down this way and through the gates that will section us off from the Basilisk’s area.” He didn't seem to struggle at all with climbing up onto the surface and effortlessly tugging Severus up next to him. When the Slytherin collapsed in a soaked, lethargic pile on the ground, James wasted no time in hoisting him up against him on one side and forcing him to trip along the dark passageway that the raven haired boy hadn't been able to see only moments before.

The Gryffindor kept talking down at a small mirror in his hand, and Severus thought he might have heard Sirius’ voice, but he and James’ labored breaths as they hurried along drown out most everything other than their wet footsteps. James turned a circle from time to time to close an iron gate behind them, but he didn't slow their pace until three or four gateways had been secured.

All at once the seeker slung the pale boy from his grip and slammed his back against the side of the cold stone hallway. He held him there securely and stared him down with an unreadable expression as the smaller boy coughed and shuddered. James’ fists clenched into Severus’ expensive dark shirt, snapping several buttons down the vest.

“I read a lot from you back there, Severus. I know that Lucius is behind the funding for these.” He ripped the Slytherin’s shirt open violently causing the boy to yelp. “But why?” His eyes flashed jealously. “Why is he buying you such nice things? And why the hell is he still coming to Hogwarts on a regular basis when he graduated years ago?”

“Y-you...know...why...he’s here...Potter!” The Slytherin clutched at the seeker’s large hands as they tangled too near his intact collar and pulled it tight enough to restrict his breathing. “He’s always...been...good...at seducing...”

“Seducing you?” James pressed him into the wall until he began to choke again.

“No...Potter! I mean...recruiting!” Severus stood on his toes in an attempt to get more air.

“Does he touch you?” James growled.

“No.” Severus gasped as James loosened his hold on him and he was finally able to gather his voice back to it’s usual drawl. “In fact, he has put an end to most all of the torment I suffered at the hands of my house.”

“What is his interest in you? Why is he protecting you?” The seeker clenched his jaws.

Severus blinked incredulously. “Potter. I am highly skilled in the Dark Arts; the top of my class in Potions. I’m a ‘sneaky bastard’, as Sirius so politely puts it. I am an asset.”

“His asset?” James gathered the Slytherin’s wrists and bruised them against the wall to restrain him even though he was making no move to try and escape him.

“An asset. Potter.” Severus was always wary of the unpredictable Gryffindor, especially during times like these when he became violently angry seemingly out of nowhere. He’d expected the athletic wizard to be upset about his memories of Lily, yet for some reason he’d become distracted by such a trivial matter as where Severus got the funding for his clothing.

James released one of Severus’wrists and moved to feather his fingers gently along the Slytherin’s pale, trembling jaw. His skin was warm against his lips as he stretched his thumb over to trace his mouth. The smaller boy shivered as he watched James’ cold eyes study his lips for too long.

The Slytherin’s body jerked only slightly as he withdrew his wand with his free hand, but before he even had time to lift it, the seeker was pressing his fingers sharply into the Slytherin’s hand and forcing him to release his hold. He pocketed the confiscated wand and reached back just in time to disarm the Slytherin of the knife he drew from his back pocket.

“Muggle weapons, Snape? Really?” James clucked his tongue, still breathless from their struggles, and wrenched the knife from him. He pressed the blade against the Slytherin’s throat and hummed pleasantly when Severus’ head fell back against the wall helplessly.

“Th-the spell won’t work...unless you...use your wand...t-to k-kill me, Potter.” Severus swallowed heavily and whined when he felt the blade press closer against his throat as a result.

“I told you that I already completed the spell a long time ago.” James murmured.

“Then why are you going to kill me?” He closed his eyes. “You know I’m not going to rat you out. I can’t without incriminating myself. Y-you just saw me murder my father in cold blood.” _It’s because of Lily. The git still thinks there’s a chance Lily actually wants to be with me. He still sees me as competition._ “Has Lily ever seen this side of you, Potter?”

“Would you like to talk about Lily, Snape?” James’s tone was low and threatening. “I was content with simply talking about you.” He trailed the knife up to the pale boy’s mouth and traced the blade along his lips in continuation of where he’d left off with his thumb before he was interrupted before.

“Make up your mind, J-Potter! One minute you’re snogging me, and the next you have a knife to my throat!” Severus cringed as the seeker nicked his lip in response.

“You’re the one who drew on me, remember? This is your knife; and a sharp one at that. What were your plans for me?”

“To stop you from beating me against the wall repeatedly, Potter! The same thing I've always done! Try to protect myself from you!” He sucked in a frightened breath and clutched the seeker’s shoulder with his free hand when James trailed the knife back to his neck. His voice was as weak as his knees when he next spoke.“Gods, please...don’t...”

James’ eyes were too distant for the Slytherin’s comfort, and he feared he’d finally pushed him over the boundary that he could sense yet not completely understand. If he could understand what made James tick, then perhaps he would have had an easier time of pushing the Gryffindor’s buttons in safe, public places, yet staying away from dangerous triggers when there was no one around to rescue him; situations like the one he found himself in at the moment.

James watched the warm, red bead of blood travel along the pale boy’s bluish bottom lip with avid interest. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the small wound causing the Slytherin to hiss lightly from the sting. Then he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as if the taste of him hadn't been enough. He released the smaller boy’s other wrist and moved the palm of his hand to his exposed chest to feel his heart throbbing through his ribcage in panic.

Severus gave up on quieting his whimpers then. He tried his best to speak with his bottom lip caught gently between James’ teeth. “I’m sorry...” He gulped, awkwardly clinging to the wall with no idea what to do with his hands. James’ hand traveled slowly down his stomach. “It’s just that I-I want to live. You've terrorized me since I've first met you. You have always seemed to mean me harm, and then from time to time you spring...this...on me. I...I....ah...” He groaned as James forced his hand down his pants and groped him shamelessly.

James moved his hand that held the knife and Severus held his breath. His hips jerked forward as James tugged at his clothing and worked the fastenings of his pants open. He exhaled gratefully when the knife came back into view not coated in blood, but he drew in another shaky breath when he felt his pants slide down to his ankles when James pushed at them. He closed his eyes when James’ fingers tugged at his nipple, and this caused him to miss when James switched the knife with his wand. He forced his eyes back open when he realized James was moving and he focused just in time to see James press his wand to his collarbone.

“James...James, please...” He trembled completely when James murmured an erotic preparation charm, though whether his tremors were thankful or fearful, he couldn't quite decide. He did know, however, that the passion and urgency that James was moving with was definitely confusing his senses. “S-Slow, please!”

James spoke hotly against the Slytherin’s neck as he began licking and tasting every inch of flesh he could reach. “You confused again, Severus?” The Slytherin could feel him smile against his skin.

“Of course I’m confused, Potter!” He spat before James sank to his knees, kissing down his body, and distracted him from his upset. “I c-can never tell if you’re going to kill me or-”

“I’m not going to kill you.” James assured him as he ran his tongue up the Slytherin’s already throbbing hard-on. He hummed in approval when the pale boy’s entire body quivered before his knees finally gave out. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Severus caught his weight on James’ shoulders as his legs collapsed. “W-Why?” He cried out as the seeker swiped his feet out from under him, catching him before he hit the ground, and guided him to the floor. He was surprised when it didn't feel as cold and damp beneath him as he’d expected, but he didn't have time to question where the blanket-type material had come from as James lowered himself on top of his body with a dangerously hungry growl.

“Because if you’re anyone’s asset, you’re mine.” James pushed the shirt away from Severus’ pale shoulder and nipped at his skin to mark him. He groaned when he felt the Slytherin’s hands fumbling clumsily with the zipper of his pants. “So I see you want me as...hah...” He shuddered when Severus paused to rub his hand against the bulge between his legs momentarily before he went back to trying to free him from the confines of his clothes.

“Everyone wants you, Potter.” Severus’ voice wasn't as venomous as he wanted it to sound.

“Everyone else can piss off. I want you to want me, so I’m asking if you do.” He sighed gratefully when he finally felt the Slytherin’s hands on his naked skin. He didn't waste time pressing his length flush against the wizard beneath him. They both moaned at the contact and the Slytherin’s head fell back to expose more of his beautiful throat for the seeker to taste. “Well?”

“Of c-course I do, J-James...oh, gods, yes...” Severus’ arms scrambled out at his sides when James forced himself between his thighs and pressed his legs further apart.

“I’m up here, Severus, remember?” James whispered, tapping his arms and guiding his hands up to cling onto him. “I’m what you’re searching for out there; and I've got you. Now, what is you were saying?” He smirked darkly as he positioned himself at the Slytherin’s entrance and prodded against him too slowly.

“F-fuck...I...w-want you, James, I want you...”

“And why’s that?” James rasped as he slowly eased himself into him and reached between them to begin stroking the other wizard.

“I lu-l-lu...” Severus arched up as James brushed against a place inside him that made him see white. “Hah...I...” He began to babble incoherently as he teetered on the edge of release.

“Go on.” James’ arms shook as he fought to keep a steady rhythm. He drank in the site of the pale boy writhing beneath him in abandon. He leaned in and nuzzled their faces together as he squeezed his hand against the other wizard’s member in time with his thrusts. “Let me hear you say it.”

_Will he leave me not one ounce of dignity?_ Severus began to sob in confusion when James slowed his pace too much and he found himself thrusting down against his enemy to continue the friction inside him. “D-don’t stop...want you...James...” He swallowed heavily before whispering, “I l-love you...please...”

He was rewarded for his words with several pleased moans from the larger wizard as he picked up his pace to cater to Severus’ writhing, searching body beneath him. James’ voice was low as he rasped, “Then show me how much you want me. Come for me.”

The Slytherin couldn't think to be humiliated when his body immediately complied and he emptied himself all over the both of them; nor did he feel anything but a heightened sense of ecstasy when the seeker’s body tensed and he convulsed inside of him with more heat than he expected so that he was nakedly aware of the foreign fluids filling him completely.

James gathered the sobbing, trembling body to him protectively. “No one touches you but me. You’re mine.”

Severus wondered if he had any idea what he was saying in his state of afterglow, but he decided it was better than him coming to his senses and killing him right away. He didn't have to decide how he felt about James words, he reasoned, for it was only logical for him to agree with whatever the larger wizard was saying to him. “Yes,” he agreed absently. _Please be real. Damn it all, you fucking cruel and pathetic excuse for a life. Please let these fleeting moments be the reality, and not the wishful thinking in everything._

“You’ll be mine for as long as you live; and that will be forever, now. I’ll always be able to have you; always. You’ll always be mine.”

Severus shuddered with lust and intimidation as he felt the seeker hardening inside him again already. “Yours.” He confirmed again just before James’ mouth found his and stole the rest of his words from him. “A-always..I’m-” _Yours..._

_Always..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in my 'You're Doing it Wrong' series. I'm writing between the lines of the original story and building up the ending of the H.P. series to be more of something I can live with. To do that, I have to make sure that my stories can believably exist in the background of what the original author (J.K.) has already put in place. I'm writing these because I need to; as I'm sure many betrayed Severus fans need the closure as well. You can't trust J.K., pretties, but you can trust me! *Evil smirk*


End file.
